Poesía en Mallorca - JongKey Oneshot
by TheLock23
Summary: "Always be with you." Personajes: . Kim JongHyun . Kim KiBum . Lee JinKi . Lee TaeMin . Choi MinHo Capítulo único Género: AU; Drama; S.L Todos los derechos reservados


**Poesía en Mallorca**

_**"Cada vez que me acerco a ti, tú tratas de alejarte. Pero te extraño. No puedo dormir esta noche. De entre todas las personas, el hecho de que te haya conocido, debió ser el destino."**_

_—__"Key-goon..."_

A esta hora, no por favor. Tiene que ser de madrugada aún.

_— __"Kibommi soy yo. Despierta."_

Quien seas, vete. Déjame dormir.

— _"¡Kim KiBum, deja de ignorarme!"_

_—__"Joder..." – _soñoliento dejé las sábanas resbalar por mi cintura, cuando un sujeto con semblante de cachorro me observaba desde la punta de la cama. – _"JongHyun... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"_

Tomé mi teléfono para revisar la hora, y efectivamente eran las 11:46 pm.

—_"¿Sabías que mañana tengo una sesión de fotos para Ceci?"_ \- le pregunté frotando mi frente con mis dedos. Estaba tan cansado que para ser sincero... su visita no me era muy grata. Me lamentaba por haberle dado una copia de la llave de mi departamento. – _"Debo madrugar, JongHyun. Hubieras esperado hasta otro día para poder hablar."_

Últimamente mi agenda estaba más apretada que de costumbre. Con todo y la gira mundial del grupo no me quedaba tiempo ni para salir a pasear con Commedes y Garcons. A mis bebés los tenía en una guardería mientras terminaba todas mis actividades.

Aunque probablemente eso me tomara un largo tiempo.

_—__"Bummie, quiero contarte algunas cosas y no puedo esperar. Estoy ansioso ¿sabes?"_

Tomó mi mano, la acarició.

Aun cuando tenía una temperatura bastante fría su tacto nunca me molestaba. Era muy reconfortante.

Pero eso no quitaba que lo odiaba por despertarme en la madrugada.

_—__"JongHyun... si mañana no me puedo levantar por tu culpa voy a patear tu inexistente trasero."_ – le amenacé con el dedo. Pero sólo gané una sonrisa relajada de su parte. – _"Hey! Estoy enojado, no me sonrías."_

_—__"Las shawols dicen que mi sonrisa es encantadora_." – enarcó una ceja –_ "Acepta que tú también amas mi sonrisa."_

Él lo sabía. Sabía que podía conmigo, y que sus chiste estúpidos igual tenían un efecto en mí.

Lo único que nunca me causó gracia fue su afán de demostrar a SHAWOL que era la 'omma de TaeMin'. Cuando fui yo quien cuidaba de ese diablillo desde que tenía 14.

¿Quién planchaba su uniforme? KiBum.

¿Quién le cocinaba antes del ir a la escuela? KiBum.

¿Quién buscaba sus cosas cuando se le perdían? KiBum.

¿Quién es el hyung favorito de TaeMin? KiBum.

Por supuesto, yo era la 'omma' oficial.

_—__"Si viniste para decir tonterías mejor vete Kim JongHyun."_ – volví a cubrirme con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

—"_Vamos, KiBum..."_ – rió divertido volviendo a tomar mi mano bajo la sábana – _"Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo."_

Suspirando me senté en la cama. Analizando esa mirada suya que siempre ocultaba muchas cosas.

Típico de JongHyun, claro. Era demasiado reservado con su vida. Sólo hablábamos lo suficiente y cuando él mismo venía a contármelo.

Pero esta vez no sabía de qué quería hablar con tanta desesperación. Estaba tan ansioso que me ponía la piel de gallina.

Sus ojos estaban curiosos por algo. Preocupados también. Como si tuviera que contarme algún secreto oscuro, o algo así.

—"_Entonces habla rápido. Tengo sueño."_ – Le dije tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Realmente estaba muy cansado.

Lo vi levantarse de la cama y acercarse a mi armario. Rebuscó por algún lado hasta que sacó entre sus manos un cuaderno algo viejo.

Ni siquiera sabía que eso estaba en mi armario. Ni que JongHyun era tan atrevido para hurgar entre mi ropa hasta esconderlo.

_—__"Cuando escondiste un cuaderno en mi closet? Nunca lo vi."_

_—__"Hace unos meses."_ – me dijo, acercándose nuevamente a la cama y sentándose más cerca de mí.

_—__"Espero que tus revistas porno no estén escondidas ahí también."_

_—__"No tengo revistas porno KiBum_." – rió divertido. – "_Este es mi cuaderno de composiciones."_

Oh...

Confieso que me tomó por sorpresa. No me esperaba que JongHyun hubiera escondido su cuaderno justo en mi armario. Siempre había sido muy celoso con sus cosas así que me llenó de asombro verlo sacando aquello de ahí. Además que tampoco era un lugar muy adecuado.

_—__"Entiendo. ¿Y qué quieres hacer con eso?_ – pregunté sobándome los ojos. Bostezando ligeramente.

_—__"Las fans siempre han dicho que tú eres mi inspiración para escribir_." – asentí recordando aquella entrevista donde las ideas de shawol salían expuestas.

Siempre me pareció muy curioso eso. JongHyun era un poeta completo, no necesitaba que alguien lo inspirara a escribir.

_—__"Es chistoso. ¿Cierto?"_ – solté una pequeña carcajada, quitándole el dichoso cuaderno de las manos para darle una ojeada rápido.

_—__"Chistoso pero real."_

¿Eh?

Lo miré con confusión. ¿A qué se refería con real?

_—__"No te entiendo, JongHyun."_

_—__"Tú siempre fuiste mi inspiración, KiBum. Siempre." –_ sonrió nervioso, quizá preocupado por mi reacción – _"Estoy aquí porque quiero que entiendas que nunca te dejaré. Que siempre estaré contigo a través de cada una de mis canciones."_

Corazón... cálmate. Deja de latir tan rápido.

_—__"¿Qué? Me estás asustando..."_

_—__"Sólo escúchame. Cuando sea el momento sabrás por qué te digo esto."_

_—__"¿Me estás diciendo que __**Juliette**__ lo escribiste por mi apariencia de zorro? Eso suena un poco raro."_

_—__"¿Por qué crees que es raro, KiBum?" –_ preguntó un poco incómodo por mis palabras – _"Lo hice con amor."_

Y yo le creía realmente. Cada palabra que saliera de ese hombre hacia mí era con amor. Debo reconocer que saber la realidad tras esa canción me hizo sentir halagado. Pero, por alguna razón sentía que eso no era todo lo que tenía que decirme esa noche.

_—__"Habiendo tantas otras personas en las que inspirarte terminaste por escogerme a mí. Es halagador aunque confuso."_

—"_Hmmm..._ _**Juliette**__ habla sobre esa atracción confusa que sientes por alguien. Cuando quieres acercarte y la otra persona aun es tímida, pero en el fondo sabes que es un zorrito travieso."_

_—__"¿Tienes un fetiche con los zorros?"_

_—__"Claro que no, KiBum." – _rió avergonzado, dándome una palmada en mi pierna_ – "Simplemente es algo que me vino a la cabeza mientras pensaba en ti."_

_—__"¿Pensabas en mí?_

_—__"Siempre lo hago. Eres un lindo pensamiento."_

Esa sonrisa de nuevo. Maldito adulador.

_—__"¿Por qué tengo un hyung tan bobo, eh?"_

_—__"Porque tú lo causas, Bummie."_

Joder...

_—__"Confieso que __**Alarm Clock**__ es mi favorita."- _le dije recordando la primera vez que la grabamos por el 2012 – _"Pero siempre me dejó una curiosidad muy grande."_

_—__"¿Cuál?"_

_—__"Tu querías olvidar algún sentimiento." – _cruzando mis brazos fingiendo enojo lo miré. – _"¿Amabas a alguien en ese tiempo?"_

Como si hubiera dado justo en el blanco JongHyun agachó la mirada. Jugaba con sus dedos.

Claramente estaba muy nervioso. Muy... ¿asustado? No lo sé. Me era difícil leerlo algunas veces.

_—__"Hyung..."_ – le llamé y me miró. Esta vez podía afirmar que nunca antes lo había visto mirarme así.

_—__"Estaba enamorado de ti."_

Como un baldazo de agua sus palabras cayeron en mi cabeza. Algo dentro de mí se había quebrado, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Estaba en una especie de shock. Y a pesar que en algún momento lo había sospechado creía que era simple confusión de adolescente y que mi cabeza loca pensaba de más. Es decir, la sexualidad de JongHyun nunca fue un problema para mí, y realmente nunca me importaba de quien se enamoraban los miembros. Pero esto, era diferente.

_—__"¿Por qué...me dices esto ahora? ¿Después de tantos años, JongHyun?"_

_—__"Porque aprendí que un amor como este era demasiado idílico, y que nunca íbamos a poder cultivarlo."_ – se acercó un poco más, y acarició el borde de mi rostro. Me estremecí. Tenía ganas de llorar. – _"Con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue cambiando y terminó convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora. Un amor imposible de explicar, y que sólo en otra vida podría demostrártelo."_

_—__"No sé qué decir..."_

_—__"No vine aquí para hacerte llorar. Lo siento."_

Por supuesto. No llegó para eso pero igual lo estaba logrando.

Aunque ciertamente no era algo tan raro, nuestras conversaciones siempre terminaban entre lloriqueos y abrazos.

Y eso es algo que no se lo puedo criticar porque él era mi apoyo cuando no tenía a nadie más. Él llegó a ser todo para mí en cierto momento, a pesar que nunca me atreví a decírselo cara a cara.

_—__"JongHyun... ¿Me sigues amando?" – _pregunté. Limpiando las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

_—__"Te amo más que antes..." – _tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas – "..._de una forma que no vas a entender, y que yo tampoco entiendo. Aunque estoy seguro que este amor de alguna u otra forma durará para siempre."_

_—__"¿Para siempre?"_

_—__"Sí, para siempre."_

Y aunque él tenía razón en decir que no lo llegaría a entender tampoco podía juzgarlo. Además que estaba confiando en mí nuevamente; estaba desahogándose.

Quizá yo también lo amaba en cierta manera. Pero nunca se lo diría. Mi orgullo podía muchas veces más que mi corazón, y es algo de lo jamás me sentiría orgulloso.

Media hora de llanto más tarde dejó de abrazarme para recostarse a mi lado. Quitó las sábanas y se tiró al colchón mirando hacia la nada.

Creí ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Pero no estaba seguro de ello.

_—__"¿Recuerdas que a inicios del 2013 empecé a salir con alguien?"_

_—__"Sí."_ – afirmé mirándolo suspirar lentamente. — _"Y nos enteramos de ello varios meses después cuando terminaste con ella."_

_—__"Lo sé. Pero tuve mis razones para no decírselo a ninguno de ustedes."_

_—__"Estabas en tu derecho, hyung."_ – esta vez fui yo quien tomó su mano, quería confortarlo. – _"Me tranquiliza saber que esa chica pudo hacerte feliz."_

_—__"Yo ya era feliz teniendo a mis miembros cerca, sobre todo a ti. Pero también estaba esa parte mía que quería dejar de amarte."_

Otra vez sentí ese dolor en el pecho. Me dolía saber que él había estado luchando con esos sentimientos por mí.

Tal vez si JongHyun me hubiera confesado antes que amaba yo...hubiera luchado. Sólo que siempre asumió mi respuesta sin siquiera preguntarme.

Ahora ya era tarde.

_—__"¿Y lo lograste?"_

_—__"¿Tendrías tu respuesta si te diría que_ _**Selene 6.23**_ _también la escribí por ti?"_

Apenas escuché su pregunta mi corazón respondió. Muy en el fondo siempre supe que aquella canción era demasiado especial para él, y cuando me miraba trataba de decirme sus más profundos sentimientos.

Me lo decía a gritos a través de su voz, de su poesía hecha canción.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes? Todo estaba ahí, ante mis ojos.

_— __"JongHyun... te juro que me estoy esforzando por no golpear tu cabezota."_

_—__"Que romántico, Bummie. ¿Esa es tu manera de reaccionar ante mis palabras?"_ – dijo divertido, sentándose nuevamente y mirándome desde su posición.

_—__"Vienes a decirme tantas cosas que ya no sé cómo podré vivir después de esto."_

_—__"Yo te diré cómo lo harás."_ – me sonrió, jalando de mi brazo para que me sentara a su lado. _– "Vivirás mejor que antes. Como realmente te lo mereces."_

_—__"¿Eh?"_

_—__"Prométeme que vivirás bien luego de esto."_

Oh no, esos ojos.

¿Cómo una persona de apenas 1.71 de estatura tenía tanto poder en Kim KiBum?

Porque sí, JongHyun nunca midió 1.73. Las shawols fueron engañadas. Lo siento.

_—__"Lo voy a prometer si dejas de mirarme de esa manera. Me estás poniendo nervioso."_

_—__"Promételo KiBommi."_

_—__"¡LO PROMETO JONGHYUN! ¡LO PROMETO!"_

Y su risa llenó por completo mi habitación, haciéndome entender que querría escucharlo reír durante muchos años más.

_—__"Ya llegó el momento de irme, KiBummie."_ – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

_—__"¿Te vas a ir a esta hora? Ya son las 2 de la mañana."_

_—__"No me puedo quedar. Vine sólo para hablar contigo."_ – tomó mi mano, invitándome a levantarme. – _"Ven. Quiero abrazarte. Un último abrazo antes de que vuelvas a dormir."_

_—__"Igual ya no podré dormir."_ \- me levanté con pereza, dejándome llevar por un abrazo cálido de esta persona que vino a quitarme el sueño – _"Jjongie..."_

_—__"Hace muchos años que no me llamabas así."_ – nos miramos y él revolvió un poco mi cabello –_ "Extrañaba eso. Y ahora ya me puedo ir feliz."_

Nos separamos por completo y me llevó a la cama para recostarme, mientras me cubría con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Cuando en ese momento una necesidad de impedir que se fuera empezó a correrme por la mente. Tenía miedo de algo que no sabía bien que era.

_—__"Jjong..."_ – se detuvo a mitad de la habitación para regresar hasta mi lugar. – _"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta que amanezca?"_

_—__"No puedo."_

_—__"¿Por qué no?"_

_—__"Porque tengo que volver a mi casa."_ – me dijo acariciando mi cabello nuevamente, esta vez estaba como adormeciéndome – _"Además, yo siempre estaré contigo."_

_—__"Pero..."_

_—__"Tienes mi libro de composiciones contigo. No me lo puedo llevar. Así que cuídalo aquí_." – apuntó a mi pecho, justo al lado de mi corazón. – _"Deberías leer __****Before Our Spring****__. Es muy especial."_

_—__"¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? Siempre estás ocupado y yo también. Me tienes abandonado."_

_—__"Bueno, tú y yo podríamos reunirnos en algún lugar. Cuando revises la última página de mi cuaderno sabrás donde."_

_—__"¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas, o qué?"_

_—__"Sí bobo, ahora duerme. Anda."_ – acarició mi mejilla mientras me miraba fijamente, dándome mucha paz, mucha tranquilidad. Era extraño. – _"Cierra los ojos, voy a cantarte hasta que te quedes dormido."_

_—__"¿Serenata de JongHyun?"_

_—__"Sí, serenata de JongHyun para KiBummie."_

Cerré mis ojos y a los pocos minutos escuché su melodiosa voz cantándome. Esa voz que destilaba poesía desde su corazón.

Cantaba una canción que no logré reconocer en el momento, pero que se quedó en mi mente mientras abría mis ojos para mirar sus ojos por última vez.

**_**"Cuando me siento triste y deprimido, se siente como si me acariciaras los hombros. Soy tan sentimental. Mi habitación se siente vacía sin ti, entonces soy sentimental."**_**

Desperté de golpe envuelto de sudor y lágrimas. Miraba a todos lados desesperado, pensando que él quizá podía estar en mi habitación, pero yo sabía muy bien que no era posible.

Marcaban las 7:30 am en el reloj de mi velador.

Ya era tarde, no llegaría a mi sesión con Ceci. Tampoco me importaba. Sólo quería pensar en él. En lo bueno que era haberlo visto otra vez, y en la tristeza que me embargaba al necesitarlo tanto.

_—__"JongHyun..."_

Ya estaba por superar el dolor. En verdad lo estaba logrando, pero soñarlo así, y sentirlo tan real me volvía a sumergir en ese sentimiento tan mío.

Lo extrañaba, joder. Aunque para los demás era difícil de entender.

Quería llorar porque mi mejor amigo durante años ya no estaba. Quería llorar porque después de casi un año había soñado por primera vez con él, con su sonrisa, su voz, su risa.

Soñé con su amor por mí, el que yo siempre quise que sintiera y que ya no sabía si en verdad se dio o no.

Quería que esas canciones realmente las hubiera escrito para mí, para KiBummie.

Pero, era un maldito sueño. Uno muy cruel. Uno que sintió demasiado real y que me había dejado más roto que antes.

Iba a tirarme a dormir nuevamente, quería intentar soñarlo de nuevo, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

[Choi MinHo llamada entrante]

_—__"Hola... MinHo.."_

*KiBom, ¿Dónde estás?*

_—__"En mi departamento..."_

*Tu voz...Estás llorando, ¿Qué pasó?*

_—__"Yo, soñé con JongHyun."_

*¿Con hyung?*

_—__"Sí... y me estoy muriendo MinHo. Lo extraño tanto."_

*Lo sé. Todos lo extrañamos. Pero al menos piensa que tú tienes suerte, él te extraña también y por eso fue a verte. Me gustaría soñar con él algún día también."

_—__"¿Tú lo crees?"_

*Estoy seguro. Ustedes siempre fueron muy extraños juntos, nunca los entendí.*

_—__"Eres un idiota."_

*Puede ser, pero no me puedes dar la guerra cuando sabes que tengo razón.*

_—__"Te odio."_

*Yo también te amo Kim KiBum.*

_—__"¿Tú crees que quiso decirme algo?"_

*No lo sé. Puede que sí. Él tenía sus secretos, tú lo sabes.*

_—__"¿Secretos?"_

*Sí. Es decir, nunca nos dijo con quienes salía, o lo que sentía muchas veces, todo lo plasmaba en ese bendito cuaderno de composiciones que terminó escondiendo por ahí.*

_—__"¿Qué? ¿Entonces sí escondió ese cuaderno?"_

*Sí. Él me lo dijo. Pero...¿Te imaginas? Toda la obra de JongHyun está plasmada ahí. Eso es oro."

_—__"MinHo...creo que te tengo que colgar."_

*Pero yo te llamé para hablar sobre el homenaje de mañana, KiBum. Ya es un año acuérdate.*

_—__"Luego te llamo Choi. En verdad me tengo que ir."_

*¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? Kib...*

[Llamada finalizada]

Entonces JongHyun sí había escondido su cuaderno en algún lugar. Pero, ¿él lo habría guardado ahí, en mi armario?

Tiré las sabanas fuera de mí y corrí hacia el lugar donde él lo había buscado en mi sueño. Quizá no sólo lo imaginé si no que JongHyun quería decirme algo.

Lo último de mi ropa cayó por algún lugar cuando lo vi. El cuaderno de JongHyun.

Con las manos temblorosas lo sujeté. Y lloré de nuevo, cayendo al piso sobre mis talones.

Ahora estaba dudando si realmente lo había soñado o era el mismo JongHyun quien quiso hablarme de esto. De su vida plasmada en aquellas hojas y que también contenían parte de la mía.

Abrí el cuaderno, estaba todo y más. Cada palabra suya, cada memoria. Cada sentimiento que sólo él podía plasmar de una manera tan pura.

_"Tal vez nos atrapamos dentro de nuestros propios malentendidos. No, no me entiendes, cuando veo tus ojos preocupados... Cuando te veo tan cansada, me pregunto si soy una carga para ti. – Lonely."_

_"Feliz cumpleaños, el que tú hayas nacido para mí es una bendición... Esta noche, escucha mi voz que es el regalo perfecto, ya que sólo puedo darte esto. – Happy Birthday"_

_"Vamos a ser honestos, hubo momentos en que te decepcionaste de mi ¿cierto? Es cierto, hubo momentos donde fui herido por ti, pero como la nieve que se derribe en el invierno cálido esas cosas se han convertido en un recuerdo ahora. – Warm Winter."_

Hasta que llegué a la última hoja. La misma que él me había mencionado en medio de mi sueño.

Una foto mía. JongHyun la había tomado en el 2012 luego de un concierto en Japón.

Estaba junto a una postal con el lema **_**"Vive la magia de la poesía en la isla de Mallorca."**_** Y más abajo, una nota con su puño y letra _"Próximo destino para viajar con KiBommi."_

"Bueno, tú y yo podríamos reunirnos en algún lugar. Cuando revises la última página de mi cuaderno sabrás donde."

¿Mallorca? ¿Ahí debía ir para ver a JongHyun una vez más? ¿Podría ser?

Siendo sincero no lo pensé mucho y quise hacer caso a mi corazón. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, cogí una maleta pequeña y guardé algunas cosas incluido aquel cuaderno. El cuaderno de mi Jjongie.

Era una completa locura, pero quería intentarlo. Yo quería cumplir ese deseo egoísta de estar los 2 por una vez más.

No me importó el vuelo de 12 horas para llegar allí. Era casi de madrugada cuando logré pisar la arena de esa playa color zafiro. La dichosa isla en Mallorca, esa misma de la postal.

Todo era hermoso. Y tal vez Jjong la habría encontrado en algún lugar de Internet.

_—__"Lo que hago por ti, Kim JongHyun. Para cumplir eso que querías conmigo."_

Sólo estábamos el mar, y yo. Era mágico.

Caminé unos metros, dejando mi maleta por algún lado de la playa, sacando antes el cuaderno de JongHyun para llevarlo entre mis manos.

Me detuve en cierto punto, cuando la luz de la luna iluminó las aguas.

Y juro que el palpitar de mi corazón solo me dio una respuesta.

Era él. Estaba tan resplandeciente como una de sus bellas sonrisas.

JongHyun estaba brillando solo para mí, diciéndome que me amaba de una manera que sólo Kim JongHyun podía hacerlo. Con un paisaje hermoso, y con la melodía de las aguas rompiendo en la orilla. Estaba ahí conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

De pronto, una estrella brilló a su lado. Saludándome con amor.

Era mi abuela, no tenía duda.

Las personas más amaba estaban juntas allí arriba, cuidándome. Esperando a que el destino nos pusiera de nuevo juntos algún día, para poder reírnos ya amarnos para siempre.

_—__"Te amo Jjongie. Te amo hal-meo-ni."_

Estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre a lo lejos.

_—__"¡KIBUM!"_

Giré un poco y a la distancia pude ver 3 figuras conocidas que venían corriendo hasta donde yo estaba.

Eran mis miembros, mis amigos. JinKi, MinHo y TaeMinnie.

_—__"¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron aquí?"_ – les cuestioné mientras me levantaba de la arena.

_—__"Siguiéndote."_ – respondió JinKi, totalmente sudado y lleno de arena. Seguro se había tropezado con alguna roca en medio de la playa.

_—__"MinHo hyung nos dijo que habías soñado con Jjonghyunie así que decidimos seguirte."_ – confesó TaeMin.

_—__"Pero... ¿Por qué? Yo necesitaba estar..."_

_—__"Con JongHyun. Ya lo sabemos_." – interrumpió MinHo – _"Quisimos venir contigo para apoyarte, y porque no necesitamos que nos digas lo que te pasa para saber cómo te sientes. Somos tus amigos KiBum, tus hermanos. Tu familia."_

Mi familia...

Esa familia que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejaría de amar.

_—__"Entonces abrácenme porque si no los voy a golpear a todos."_

Y allí estábamos. Abrazados, mirando a esa luna brillante que nunca se apagará. A mi alma gemela, al fan N° 1 de TaeMin, al eterno rival de MinHo, y a el hermano pequeño de JinKi.

Nosotros, como SHINee, siempre brillaríamos por él, para que supiera lo mucho que nos inspiró y para que nunca olvidara lo bien que lo hizo.

**_—_****_**"Lo hiciste bien, Jjongie. Por supuesto que lo hiciste bien."**_**

FIN


End file.
